


Violet Kisses

by Happers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content, POV Yachi Hitoka, University, boobs, yachi loves kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happers/pseuds/Happers
Summary: Hitoka nurses her crush on Shimizu-senpai for almost five years, until she doesn't have to anymore.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Violet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckmyluijee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyluijee/gifts).



> Quick little one-shot, hope it's satisfying :) I love these two and just wanted to post more content. I would also like to say yes, I'm back after a long time and I finally got my notifs working so I can see comments :D
> 
> Reconciliatory gift for my friend <3

The first thing Hitoka notices about Shimizu-senpai is the mole on the side of her face. She looks at it for a good three seconds, then looks at the rest of Shimizu-senpai and she feels her face go red and herself almost pass out because she realizes “whoa, pretty.”

Then Shimizu-senpai looks at Hitoka and smiles and she’s _gone._

For almost the next five years, Hitoka carries around a crush the size of her heart, a strange shape filled with tenmura and the smell of violets which always accompanied her senpai. She still looks at boys and girls, still finds them handsome and pretty, but the first time she kisses a boy behind the school her heart still whispers “Shimizu-senpai”, and even more damningly, “ _Kiyoko_ ” and she thinks she smells violets.

Three years after Hitoka meets Shimizu-senpai for the first time, she is starting university. It’s her third day on campus and honestly, she just wants to find the English 101 classroom, but she thinks she’s taken a wrong turn somewhere because this hallway doesn’t look like the one that was described to her and oh god, she’s gonna be late to her first class and everyone will look at her and no one will ever want to speak with her-

“Hitoka-chan?” she hears behind her in a voice she hasn’t heard for two years and like a Pavlovian reaction Hitoka’s heart starts working overtime. She turns around and thinks ‘surely not’, but against all expectations-

Shimizu Kiyoko is standing there, just as beautiful as she was when Hitoka met her and Hitoka feels herself become fifteen years old again.

“Sh-Shimizu-senpai?” she stutters out and the smile that blooms on Ki- Shimizu-senpai’s face is like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “You’re here?” and she feels genuine wonder, she didn’t know Shimizu-senpai would be here, but maybe she’s an angel sent to guide her, or maybe it’s an angel taking the shape of Shimizu-senpai, for what more perfect being could there be?

Shimizu-senpai just keeps smiling. “I go to university here. I didn’t know you would be here either, Hitoka-chan.”

Hitoka is watching Shimizu-senpai’s lips move and it takes her a few seconds to tear her eyes away from the sight. “U-um!” she says. “I just started university and- and I can’t find my English 101 class!”

And that’s how Hitoka finds out she is attending the same school as Shimzu-senpai and a fresh new torture begins.

Because once Hitoka sees Shimizu-senpai for the first time, she can’t _stop_ seeing her around campus. When Hitoka started university, she had a boyfriend, the boy who kissed her at the high school graduation ceremony and who held her hand and blushed sweetly. Two weeks into starting university and seeing Shimi- Kiyoko-san (“call me Kiyoko, Hitoka-chan”), she breaks up with him because every time they kiss, every time they hold hands or he hugs her, she cannot help but imagine a woman with a mole on her cheek taking his place.

A month passes, then two, three, and then a year. A year of seeing Kiyoko-san on an almost daily basis, over coffee and tea and at the volleyball fan club. (Hitoka joined because she thought it would make her miss her friends, her boys, a little less, but she soon realizes nothing can fill the hole left behind by Hinata’s smile, Kageyama’s glower and Yamaguchi’s blush. All the same, she forges new bonds and is all the happier for it.) She sits with Kiyoko-san at lunch and messages her at 2 a.m. when she doesn’t know what else to write for her essays. Kiyoko-san sends pictures of posters she sees and invites her to the movies. And so a year passes and the yearning in Hitoka’s heart grows and grows, until she almost cannot look at anyone else for the love she now holds toward one Shimizu Kiyoko. Somewhere along the line, she dyes blue streaks into her hair and pretends it’s not because they remind her of Kiyoko.

A year and six months after Hitoka starts university, she gives in to her roommate’s prodding and agrees to go to a party. She doesn’t go to parties often, her anxiety only fueled by the loud music and even louder people, with the flashing lights usually accompanying them featuring in some of her most prominent nightmares. Even so, Ume-chan is a sweet girl and has been nothing but kind to Hitoka throughout her time at campus, so she supposes she can return the favor. Even so…

“Blue lipstick? Really?” Hitoka asks.

“I want to match!” Ume-chan chatters excitedly. “My sister bought this green lipstick for me and I want to wear it, but it’s such a weird color that it might be strange! But if we match, I have green and you have blue, then it’s less strange! Besides, they match your hair.” Hitoka can’t argue with that knowledge, so blue lipstick it is, matched with a blue top and jeans that accentuate her thin waist, with loose sleeves that keep the shape of her (admittedly thin) arms ambiguous. Paired with dark heels, she looks at herself in the mirror and has to blink.

She looks nothing like she did at fifteen. (Now if only she could feel like a different person from back then.)

The party isn’t small, but it’s not huge either. It takes place in the dorms, with at least fifty people sandwiched in the rec rooms. There’s some kind of pop radio hit playing and Hitoka spots a couple already shamelessly making out. That was quick. Then she looks at the makeshift bar and has to do a double take at all the bottles stacked there and _oh,_ this is gonna be _that_ kind of party.

Hitoka tries to socialize, she really does, but Ume-chan disappears into the crowd within five minutes (so much for matching) and then Hitoka doesn’t really know anyone, so.

The logic course of action is, of course, to go to the bar and drink.

She doesn’t have much, just two cups of beer, before she feels a hand tap her shoulder and a voice she would know anywhere calls out “Hitoka-chan?”

Hitoka whips around and she knows her cheeks are embarrassingly rosy, but she cannot contain a wide smile. “Kiyoko-san!” She beams. “What brings you here?” she asks because parties have never seemed much like Kiyoko’s scene. Not that Kiyoko isn’t gorgeous here – she’s wearing some sort of jean top with a floral skirt and, where Hitoka’s eyes land, her lips are covered in the most captivating shade of ruby lipstick.

Kiyoko brings up a hand to cover her smile (which is a shame, Hitoka thinks, because her smile is gorgeous). “I was invited by a friend,” Kiyoko admits. “But he ditched me.” At the mention of “he”, Hitoka does her best to quash down any jealousy. It’s fine, Kiyoko said he left her anyway.

“What a coincidence.” Hitoka lets out a wry laugh. “My friend ditched me too.” She pauses, then offer her plastic cup full of beer to Kiyoko. There’s a blue lipstick stain on it, but Kiyoko can always drink from the other side, right? “Want some?” she offers.

Kiyoko lets slip a small smile again. “Thank you, I think I will,” she says and then-

She puts her lips right over the blue lipstick stain.

Oh, Hitoka thinks. Maybe it was a mistake.

Then Kiyoko makes eye contact while drinking and Hitoka’s brain stutters and grinds to a halt. She gulps and thinks she can see Kiyoko’s lips curl upward. Hitoka just watches the pale line of her throat work as she swallows the cheap beer. Goodbye world, it was a good run. Here lies Yachi Hitoka, cause of death: Shimizu Kiyoko’s sexiness.

Kiyoko finally takes the cup away and dimly, Hitoka realizes it is empty. Kiyoko meets her eyes and it seems as if the world is quiet as they teeter on the edge of something, a precipice perhaps.

“Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka tries because she has to be _sure._ She refuses to let her heart break at this point in the game. “Are you drunk?”

Kiyoko’s gaze is unwavering, unflinching. “No. Are you?”

“No,” Hitoka says and then Kiyoko is extending her hands and Hitoka grabs them while her fingers shake. Kiyoko’s mouth is open just slightly and Hitoka cannot tear her eyes away from the red lipstick waiting there like a promise.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they drift into each other’s orbit. It cannot be more than a few seconds, but it’s also almost five years ever since Hitoka saw the mole on this woman’s face, they have been moving toward each other.

Their lips meet and Hitoka thinks, this is perfect, there can’t be anything better than this. This is the third time she has kissed a girl – the first time was in the second year of high school, an innocent affair, with the second being three months ago and ending with her in the other girl’s bed – but it is the best kiss she has ever had, she thinks.

Their lips move against each other, slow but steady. Hitoka does not need to move much at all because Kiyoko guides her, keeping her mouth closed but still overwhelming Hitoka with the pressure on her lips sending electricity through her entire body, grounding itself in her nipples and between her legs. She gasps for breath and opens her mouth and Kiyoko must have been waiting for this because her lips open too and then suddenly, their tongues are twined together and the kiss is getting heated-

Someone bumps into Hitoka’s back and they are jarred apart. Hitoka’s pupils are blown open and she thinks Kiyoko’s are too (the lights have gotten dimmer, so she can’t tell). They are both breathing a little heavier, not so much because of the exertion, Hitoka thinks, but because of what this means. Hitoka swallows and thinks about what to say.

“Do you,” she starts to ask but then her voice rasps, so she clears her throat and tries again. “Do you want to get out of here?”

For the first time the entire evening, Kiyoko’s smile becomes wide and unreserved. “I would love that.” Then in offer, “My dorm is close by. Perhaps we can go there?”

Hitoka feels herself returning the smile and her cheeks start to hurt because of how wide her grin is. “Sounds good.”

It takes all of five minutes before they are at the dorm and falling into each other. Hitoka kisses Kiyoko like she’s drowning and Kiyoko responds in kind – they barely depart long enough to shed clothes, Hitoka pressing Kiyoko against the back side of the door and fumbling for the catch on the back of her outfit. Kiyoko detaches their lips, laughs and then shows Hitoka the button in front, right on her breasts.

This detail does not escape Hisoka’s notice and it takes a good four tries to get the button open. Her hands tentatively reach toward Kiyoko’s breasts, now covered by nothing more than a threadbare white T-shirt, and she cups her hands around them, feeling the wire cups of the bra beneath. All of a sudden, her and Kiyoko make eye contact and for a second the world just stops as they look at each other and beam from true happiness. How amazing is it that the world has brought them here, to this very moment?

Then Kiyoko shucks off her jean top and pulls off her shirt in one swift movement, leaving her top with nothing but the bra Hitoka felt earlier. The bra is a pale red and Hitoka’s mouth goes dry.

Kiyoko makes eye contact, smirks, and raises an eyebrow. Then she reaches for Hitoka’s own top and pulls at it, the message clear. Hitoka quickly gets her head in the game and takes her top off, leaving in her own black bra. She reaches behind herself and quickly undoes it, letting it fall to the floor. Hitoka tries to valiantly fight off the blush that comes at being this exposed, but the way Kiyoko seems to be devouring the view of her (admittedly, small) breasts helps lessen it.

Kiyokos’s hands reach out and touch Hitoka’s breasts, her thumbs circling the nipples. Hitoka’s breath hitches and then Kiyoko takes her left nipple between her forefinger and thumb, rolling it before pinching slightly.

Hitoka keens.

Kiyoko looks out of breath when she meets Hitoka’s eyes and says, “Bed.” Hitoka couldn’t agree more.

When Hitoka wakes up in the morning, she cannot remember where she is for a moment. Then she turns her head and see Kiyoko’s sleeping face and she feels a surge of happiness as the memories return. She cannot keep a smile off her face because she has been waiting for this for so long.

There are still questions to be asked. How and why and when did you realize, but Hitoka thinks those can wait until they’ve woken up and had breakfast.

She looks once more at Kiyoko’s lips and notices that the blue and red have smudged together, creating a shade of violet as magnificent as the woman who wears it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can hit me up on Twitter @reptileofdoom. I love interacting with people there.


End file.
